


Sobreproteccion

by LSW8059



Series: Las Aventuras de Orión Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sobreproteccion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSW8059/pseuds/LSW8059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble dulzón de mi pareja favorita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobreproteccion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son de la gran J.K. Rowling, el único personaje que es de mi propiedad es Orion Black.

Severus miró a su esposo con resignación a la par que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Sev, sabes bien que no debes cargar objetos pesados - le dijo el animago con tono de regaño.

\- Sirius... - comenzó a decir tratando de ser paciente con su sobreprotector marido - es un maldito florero.

\- Pero Sev... - replico ignorando totalmente la mirada venenosa de su amado - solo estoy tratando de cuidarlos.

\- Y yo lo comprendo - suspiro el de ojos negros - Pero una cosa es cuidarnos y otra es volverte un maniático - termino con una mirada cansada dirigida al hombre frente a el.

\- Lo siento - dijo rascandose la nuca con una sonrisa coqueta y sin parecer arrepentido en lo más mínimo - Pero tú y el bichito son lo más importante para mí y ningún cuidado que los concierna es demasiado para mí - levanto la mano lentamente para posarla en abultado vientre de su pareja.

Severus lo miro con un leve sonrojo en sus palidas mejillas, (por qué sí, puede llevar años con ese idiota pero éste aún sabe como hacerlo sonrojar como un quinceañero) y no le molesta (dejo de molestarle hace mucho tiempo) por que ama a su esposo y sabe que aunque pasen mil años Sirius va a seguir sorprendiendolo con sus cursilerias y el solo podrá sonreír por que en el fondo le encanta que sea un cursi.

\- Tú también eres lo más importante para nosotros - se acerco un poco más a Sirius, apoyo ambas manos en el amplio pecho de éste y se levanto en puntitas para besarlo castamente en los labios - Y ya que estamos en eso, podrías demostrarnos tu enorme cariño por nosotros comprando un poco de helado de vainilla - dijo formando un puchero con los labios.

Sirius soltó una risita para volver a besar los labios de su esposo y un poco desganado se separo para alajarce en dirección a la puerta, Severus lo miro marchar con una sonrisa, amaba a ese hombre con toda su alma... Aunque fuera un maniático sobreprotector.


End file.
